


Unfinished Symphony and Everlasting Dance

by ExhoLox



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric, Gen, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), covers the beginning the l'manburg to after the events of nov 16th, i want content for eret so i will make it myself, spoilers for the 16th obv but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhoLox/pseuds/ExhoLox
Summary: L’Manburg was a new routine. One that Eret knew he could twist and shape however they pleased. Their fellow revolutionaries may have been fighting for power, but Eret was fighting for something more. He was a soldier of L’Manburg, but he knew he was destined for more. He just needed the right opportunity.---Covers the events of the DreamSMP but through Eret's POV.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Unfinished Symphony and Everlasting Dance

Eret’s life was a constant dance. They were constantly in motion, never stopping to take a break. Never stopping for too long of the consequences of their actions. Just constantly doing their dance and moving forward to their next goal. To whatever would bring them more and more power. Whatever would bring them respect.

\---

L’Manburg was a new routine. One that Eret knew he could twist and shape however they pleased. Their fellow revolutionaries may have been fighting for power, but Eret was fighting for something more. He was a soldier of L’Manburg, but he knew he was destined for more. He just needed the right opportunity. 

\---

Eret could feel pairs of eyes watching her. She often went to the woods at night to dance alone and clear her mind. Heaven knows the war was nothing but stressful. It felt like times were only going to get worse and worse. Dream and his allies were only getting more and more powerful and the few battles L’Manburg managed to win would barely make a dent in the long run.

“You’re very graceful.”

Eret’s head snapped towards the familiar voice. They immediately cursed themselves for not bringing a sword. This part of the woods wasn’t infested with mobs but that didn’t mean there weren’t other threats. The man was sitting on the treetops with an axe on his back and some sort of satchel.

“What do you want, Dream?” Eret questioned. He prayed that Dream wouldn’t be able to pick up the fear in her voice. 

Dream reached into his satchel and took out a crown, “I have an offer for you. How would you feel about becoming king of Emsep?” The man hopped off the treetops with grace but Eret knew what he was really capable of.

Eret raised an eyebrow, “King? Why would I become the ruler of the nation I’m fighting against?”

“Because you’re smart,” Dream twirled the crown in his hand, “You know that L’Manburg is doomed to lose this war and you know you deserve better. I can give everything Eret. You’ll be the ruler of Emsep and you’ll be respected by many.”

“And if I refuse?”

Dream chuckled. It was an unnerving sound, “Well it would be a shame if everyone found out what was behind those glasses of yours wouldn't it?”

There was silence for a moment before Eret spoke up.

“So what’s the catch?”

\---

The plan wasn’t all that complicated. Work on the bunker was hard and most of it relied on luck but in the end it all paid off. 

The looks on the faces of their former allies were hard to look at in the moment. Eret knew they all thought of him as someone they could all stick by, but Eret knew that he didn’t need them. Dream was right. L’Manburg was doomed to lose this war and Eret refused to go down with it. It was never meant to be as he said.

Still, later that night when they were celebrating their victory and holding a coronation for Eret, the newly crowned King couldn’t get rid of the guilt in his chest. L’Manburg, for how foolish it was, did have something going for it. It had hope. It was foolish and prideful but it still had hope. Despite all the things they went through they never gave up and there was zero talk of surrender. The hope of L’Manburg was dwindling in the past few months but it was still there.

Eret secretly prayed he didn’t snuff out the last of it.

\---

Eret was lounging on her throne when Dream had delivered the news. L’Manburg was at first lost, but Tommy made a deal with Dream for their independence. 

“His discs?” Eret hummed, “Their little country means alot to him but I would never expect him to give up his discs for it.”

Dream sat at the base of the throne observing it, “You have to give them that. Those L’Manburgians as stupid as they are have heart. You know from experience, right?”

Eret nodded, “Plenty of experience.”

\---

Eret does her dance in the shadows of her castle. The walls around him reinforce his power, but they offer nothing more. They were free to dance and they didn’t have to live in fear now, but they didn’t have an audience.

Sometimes he would catch Dream or one his soldiers observing him, but they never seemed interested in the dancing. They didn’t care how Eret seemed to move like water, how he spun and lept like gravity was something he just ignored. They only studied him. Like they were planning on how they would use her in one of their schemes.

Eret started to despise his kingship.

Dream may have crowned Eret King but both of them knew it meant nothing. Eret was just the pawn on Dream’s chessboard. He allowed Dream to control him like a marionette and what did he get in return? Nothing that mattered. He had land, had riches, and had a lonely castle on a hill. But he managed to lose more than he gained.

Eret laughed sadly as she lay on her throne. What a pathetic life she had built.

\---

The next few months were filled with tension and fear and all Eret could do was watch from the sidelines.

The newly formed Pogtopia didn’t want anything to do with him, Marburg seemed to barely tolerate him, and it looked like Dream was starting to realize Eret wasn’t as loyal as he thought. The air was thick with tension and seemed like any moment now something was going to go off and change things.

He just didn’t expect it to be a firework in Tubbo’s face.

\---

The next few weeks would see people beginning to start taking sides. Apparently Tubbo was recovering, but it looked like he was only around one or two respawns left. Eret hated the fact he was a part of the reason why that was.

They hated the fact they were still King of Emsep. Still the puppet Dream could maneuver and command whenever he wanted. He wanted out but the crown was too heavy and the crown was all that he had.

Without the crown he would give up safety. The sunglasses and Dream were the only things protecting him from being hunted down. If he betrayed Dream they knew the man would be quick to reveal what Eret really was. Then Pogtopia would have another reason not to let Eret on their side. Instead, everyone in the land would be given a reason to kill him. To bring him to the guillotine and watch his head roll.

They snickered. Was this really the life they wanted?

\---

“If respect is the only thing protecting you from a knife in the back then respect is nothing, right?”

Eret glared at the man below her, “What are you saying Dream?”

Dream took out his axe, “I’m saying that you don’t have power because of your crown. You only have power because me and the other citizens of Emsep protect you and your kingship. Am I wrong?”

The threat was clear as day.

Eret’s crown felt like shackles, “You’re not wrong, but what are you saying?”

He wanted to be free.

“Don’t get involved in the war. You and I both know what the consequences will be.”

He was ready to break these chains.

\---

They would be the first to admit. Being stripped of their kingship  _ hurt _ . The fact that it was being given to George of all people made it sting, but Eret supposedly it made sense. George didn’t actually hold any real power he was just another puppet king Dream could use on his chessboard. Eret almost pitied him. The light in his eyes as Dream crowned him reminded him of his own coronation, but Eret didn’t sympathise with the man any further than that. That man was no better than the rest of Dream’s fools. 

Eret chuckled. And to think they used to be one of them.

\---

Eret had high hopes for the war. He noticed that Wilbur had been acting a lot stranger than usually. Something in his eyes seemed broken. When he casually brought up the fact he was going to blow up L'Manburg, Eret did a double take.

Tommy stopped him before he could question what the man was going on about. His tone, something that used to be jovial and light-hearted sounded melancholy and tired, it broke Eret’s heart.

“It’ll turn out fine,” Tommy whispered, “We’re gonna win this war and Wilbur won’t have a reason to do anything after that.”

Eret smiled in return. At Least they still had hope on their side.

\---

Apparently they didn’t just have hope on their side. They had an anarchist and a traitor, too.

Eret hadn’t interacted much with Technoblade. The man was distrustful of the King from the very start, but from what Eret gathered from Dream the man was nice enough. Eret should have known better than to listen to Dream.

And Wilbur? Heavens Eret didn’t even know what had happened there. One moment Wilbur was handing off the presidency to Tommy, the next he had blown up everything he worked for and had been killed by his own father. 

They observed the damage. All of L’Manburg was gone and those withers that Technoblade summoned seemed determined to make it  _ stay  _ gone. But that’s where Techno had failed to realize who exactly he was up against.

Eret had betrayed L’Manburg once. He gave them a faint glimmer of what seemed like a chance only to crush their spirits. Technoblade armoured and helped them only to blow what little they had left into smithereens. They both hurt the people closest to them, but what made them different is what they learned from it. Techno saw them rebuilding their little country and thought about how long it would take for it to fall again. Eret looked at a bright new future and wondered where they would go next.

A very important thing Eret had learned was that L’Manburg was a nation of hope. Hope for a better future, hope for peace, hope for healing for everyone. For their citizens, the ones who betrayed them, and the ones who fought against them. No matter how many times they reached rock bottom they kept on digging up. Some may call it naive, some may call it being too optimistic, but Eret knew it was what kept their nation alive.

What would be the key to making this unfinished symphony finished someday and what would supply the music to Eret’s everlasting dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Wanted to write something involving Eret since I've been getting into their streams more often and I think their narrative has a lot of potential. Comments are appreciated as I love hearing what you guys have to say! :D


End file.
